My First Love
by Clad In Sparkling Red
Summary: Elsa believes in a story book and begins to see Jack. He cares for her like a little sister just as she sees Jack as a big brother. But as she gets older, she begins to fall in love with the boy who never ages. To Jack, Elsa is the same little girl she was when he met her. It might take Jack a while trying to figure out whether or not he's in love with Elsa too.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership to Frozen or Rise of The Guardian characters.**

* * *

**Ch.1 The Beginning**

Elsa paced in minuscule circles within her bedroom. She heard a knock at the door and quickly slid closer up against the cracks of the wooden frame to listen.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked nearly singing in excitement.

Elsa quickly tried to stay composed to shoo her sister away.

"Go away Anna!" she cried.

"Okay, bye." Her sister sighed and forced herself to leave Elsa's door.

Elsa pulled her ribbon out of her hair and placed it on her desk. "I shouldn't have told her to go away. What am I even doing?" she asked herself as she paced around in circles again.

She thumped down onto the floor and pondered. She wondered why she felt so scared.

Tiny salty drops trickled to the corners of her mouth as she tried wiping it off her cheek. Elsa reached for her window and small swirls of frost coated the border. She inched closer trying to examine the frost that she had made.

The blonde flinched back, afraid that her powers were getting worst. Elsa waved her hand in front of it and the swirls grew but this time forming letters. She rubbed her fingertips onto the letter attempting to pronounce what could possibly be written. "Juuuhhhaaaaack." She said. "Jack." She repeated this time sure of its sound.

She thought it was peculiar but proceeded with her brewing.

Beautiful icy flakes fell from her ceiling and she dreaded the cold feeling she received from it. Strange cool air drifted around her.

"Why won't it leave me alone." She whined. She huddled up under her sheets ready to sleep.

Later that day Elsa's mother brought her a fresh pair of gloves. Her father leaned down onto his knee to be eye level with his tiny daughter.

He whispered "Conceal, don't feel."

She imitated her father excitedly.

Maybe now the snow would stop bothering her.

When she returned to her room she began picking random objects up. She happily spun in her room. Elsa was glad that her powers would be in check now. She just had to be careful.

She opened her window and small snowflakes flurried into her room. Odd frost curled up to her side.

Elsa couldn't understand why the cold kept following her that day. She was aware of her growing powers but her father convinced her to conceal it by pretending it wasn't there.

"It's not there. It's not really there." She recited to herself.

She felt a cold breeze tickle her feet and she tried ignoring it. "It's not there." the child said frustrated.

Elsa looked out her window curiously again to see if anything was written and she found herself staring at the word 'Jack' again.

The blonde snuck to her mother's work room and knocked. "Momma?"

Her mother hastily stumbled to the door. She was curious to see what brought Elsa to her room since such a visit was extremely rare.

"Yes dear?"

"Who's Jack?"

"Jack? Well it depends. Jack who?"

"It was Jack in Frost."

"Ahh. I see what you're saying. You mean Jack Frost. Hold on." Her mother was sucked back into her room and once she retrieved what was necessary immersed into the light where Elsa stood. "Momma will give you this book. It's a book of fairy tales. If you read it then you'll understand." Elsa's mother told her sweetly. She was relieved to see Elsa possibly interested in make belief stories. Stories that she hoped Elsa would find an escape in.


	2. Jack Frost

**Ch 2 Jack Frost**

That night, Elsa sat against the wall to read the book by candle light.

"A cruel man with an ice cold heart skated on a large pond. He froze every living thing in sight. Every creatures cowered in fright of the mighty ice wielder. His pointed nose made him seem crude. Jack Frost, a man of few words with an old icy heart, he was alone, cursed to be alone forever." Elsa said as she read. She bit her lip in anger.

"So Jack Frost has an icy heart, he's a man who possessed the power to freeze particles in the wet air producing ice and snow, a man who lived in a Kingdom of isolation." She threw the book to the floor and yelled into her pillow.

"Why do people hate us Jack? What did we ever do wrong to deserve this?"

Elsa thought of what the man could look like. An old man with frost like hair. He had to look terrible. Maybe like one of the men in court from the neighbouring islands.

She repeated Jack's name in tiny sobs. As a child, it was only natural to believe in what one read.

"Tell me about it." A voice answered.

Elsa dropped her pillow, startled by an unfamiliar voice.

"Jack?" she asked starting a young man sitting on her window sill. He wore strange blue clothes with frost crawling on every corner. His hair slightly resembled Elsa's but his was much paler, "Are you Jack Frost?" she asked. A small smile formed onto her lips. His was much better looking than she expected.

"You can see me?" he asked astonished.

"I think so." She said nervously.

"No way! This is amazing!" he exclaimed. He threw his hands in the air beaming with extraordinary excitement.

"What is?"

"Elsa you can finally see me. We're really alike you know."

"Forever alone." she said downtrodden repeating the words from the book.

"That book is just a tail. My life wasn't like that. In fact you're the first person who has ever been able to see me."

"Does that mean you aren't real? Am I imagining you?" she asked innocently, slightly afraid that her new friend would disappear.

"No! I am real. If you believe in me, you can see me. We'll be best friends Elsa. The only true part of the story is that I can control snow and ice."

Elsa's eyes lit up. She hopped off her bed and skeptically observed him. "Show me."

He pulled out a swirly staff and leaned against it as he held his palm out. The room was filled with cold air and snowflakes. The floor beneath his began to grow with frost.

"I see." She said as she slipped off her gloves.

A knock echoed on the young girl's door. Elsa scurried to answer it. She was now in a surprisingly in a good mood.

"Wait Elsa, your glo-"Elsa opened the door and saw her parents standing outside of it.

"Yes?" She sang.

Elsa rested herself on the door and frost began to inch its way across the wall in an instant.

Her parents stared at the wall and Elsa hadn't registered why they were looking away from her. Once she glanced towards the white wall she gasped quickly trying to put back on her gloves.

"Oh Elsa." Her mother said. Both her parents moved closer in an attempt to calm her.

"No. My powers are growing. Don't, I don't want to hurt you." She panted and quickly rushed back into her room.

It was deja vu; it was happening all over again. She instinctively crawled back onto her bed.

"Elsa? Come out of that bed." Jack asked concerned.

"I'll hurt you too." she explained.

"Elsa, I understand that you're afraid, but you can't hurt me so it's okay to come out."

"No, my powers are growing. I'll hurt you just like I hurt Anna."

"Elsa, we have the same powers, you can't hurt me."

Jack sat on her bed in an attempt to pat her head.

She raised herself and saw how tender Jack's expression was.

Little Elsa nuzzled her cheek against his lap and yawned. Jack felt a sense of nostalgia from it. It was all familiar to him and yet unrecognizable.

Jack wanted to stay by her side. She was adorably in need of his guidance.

"Night Jack." She whispered.

"Goodnight Elsa."


	3. Confort

**Ch 3 ****Comfort**

As Elsa yawned, she found herself sprawled on Jack. She shook him and he lazily opened his eyes.

"Jack, Jack!" she chanted

"Yes?" he asked sleepily.

"It's time to wake up."

Elsa reached for her little blue gloves sitting on her dresser and stretched. She put the gloves on instinctively and told Jack to follow her. She skipped excitedly and dragged Jack's hand.

As Elsa straightened her posture, she passed by the help who happily greeted her. She sat at the edge of the tall brown table and ate beside Jack. She ate unexpectedly in the open while smiling. After she had finished eating, she searched for her mother.

"Elsa, where are we going? What are we doing?" Jack whispered.

"We are gunna look for momma." she whispered back.

As Elsa started to climb the upper stair, Anna came rushing to her.

"Elsa, are we gunna go play? I wanna play." she said excited.

"Not now Anna. Leave me alone. I need to tell momma something."

"Can I come too?" Anna asked.

"No." Elsa said with a frown.

Elsa continued to walk and ignored Anna's pleading eyes.

Anna tilted her head and stared at Jack who followed Elsa. She reached out for his pants and grabbed the light fabric. His eyes nearly popped out from the shock that yet another person saw him. Anna continued to stare down at Jack as he proceed in follow her big sister. Jack didn't like the look in her eyes. It was filled with determination and anger yet she still had a smile plastered on her tiny face. She looked confused but simply waved at him and went back down the stairs.

"Momma, open the door." The blonde demanded.

Her mother rummaged through papers and scrambled to the door.

"What is it dear? You seem really bright today." she said smiling sweetly.

"Look!" She said as she pointed to Jack.

"Yes, that is the wall. What is it? Is there something on it?"

"No momma, look. Jack Frost." Elsa said.

"Oh." Elsa's mother paused, "I see, yes of course, I'm sorry I didn't see your little friend dear."

"He's not little momma, he's really tall."

Elsa's mother laughed and patted her daughter on the head.

"Of course." she said as she stared past Jack and stared aimlessly in the general direction beside Elsa.

The child narrowed her eyes trying to figure out why her mother wasn't actually looking at Jack.

Elsa pointed at Jack. "He's right here." she said.

Her mother smiled and brushed off her child's insistence. "Momma and pappa are a bit busy right now with a meeting but we can eat dinner with you today."

Elsa nodded and walked back to her room and silently sat on her bed.

The room was filled with awkward silence. Jack tossed his staff back and forth and finally asked, "What's wrong?"

"Momma can't see you, neither can the help right?"

"Pretty much." he said sighing. He brushed his fingers through his hair and put his weigh on his staff as he stood.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm here." she said with a wide grin.

"And I'll always be right here for you too."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Because that's what people do when they have friends right?" she asked.

He nodded.

Jack scooped up Elsa and had her sit on his lap.

"Hey there little Princess. I won't leave you okay?"

"Promise?"

A knock suddenly resonated from the door and Anna began asking Elsa whether she wanted to go build a snowman. Elsa threw a pillow at the door and screamed.

"No, please go away." she whimpered.

"Elsa?"

"She won't leave me alone." she whispered.

"Don't you want to play with your sister?"

"No, never again."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Little Anna sung.

"Go away Anna!" Elsa yelled.

"Okay." Anna she sniffled.

As Elsa cried, Jack allowed her to fall asleep and he placed her back into her bed. Jack peeked into Anna's room. She sat on the empty side of the room curled up in a ball.

Jack sighed. There wasn't going to be a way for the small traumatized Elsa to let Anna into her heart. Although she loved her sister she couldn't allow herself to repeat her original mistake. She was punishing herself, and it was hard for Jack to watch, he understood all too well what it felt like to be isolated.

As he stood outside the girls door she looked at him again.

"How come you get to play with her?" Anna asked.

"She can't hurt me." he told the little girl.

Anna didn't understand. She didn't think she'd ever understand. It had to do with 'grown up' things.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Jack Frost."

"From daddy's stories." she nodded as if she was internalizing the information and matching his name to story.

Jack then left and returned to Elsa.

"Jack?" Elsa called.

"Elsa?" he said mimicking her.

"Just making sure."

"Hey Elsa, I need you to promise me something."

"A promise? Anything!"

"Promise me that you will never stop loving."

"Loving what, loving who?"

"Promise."

"Okay, I promise?" she said smiling again.

Elsa was confused but found comfort in Jack's words. The mere presence of him , gave her strength. Making a promise seemed too surreal, she loved the feeling of being depended on. She felt so assured. Elsa wanted to look strong for Jack. She was happy that Jack would now feel like he belonged. She was finally needed.

"Thank you Jack."

He thought for a moment and responded with a small, "You are very welcome Elsa."


	4. Leaving

**Ch 4 Leaving**

Winter ended and Elsa was uncomfortable with the lack of snow to hide her powers. She still kept her window open for Jack though. At least now her maids wouldn't close it seeing as only warmer weather lingered.

She was excited to see Jack. He wasn't in the house all the time so any visit made her happy. He usually made occasional visits and told her stories of adventures.

Today was different though. It was cool outside but not a single bit of frost coated the ground.

"Elsa?" Jack called.

She turned to the window sill and when she saw him she wrapped her small arms around his waist.

"Jack! You're back." she exclaimed.

He smiled sadly. Elsa hesitated and asked him what was wrong.

"I have to go."

"I know. You always need to go." she laughed.

"It's not the same this time, Elsa. I promise I'll be back though."

"What do you mean Jack? How long are you going?"

"Until next winter maybe. I'll try to visit before that if I can."

She didn't look too happy but she grasped the gist of it. Her parents had to leave for weeks sometimes. She understood.

"I can wait." she told him.

"Good." he said as he kissed her forehead. "Take care Elsa."

A year after Elsa had been excited to see Jack again. Just like promised he would see her again. Even though he didn't see her throughout the year, she believed he'd come for winter.

Half way through winter, Elsa grew impatient.

So little Elsa had to wait another year for dear Mr. Jack Frost; the young man she adored.

"This time for sure." she encouraged.

She paced and waited as the season dwelled with icy cold.

When the young man cloaked in blue swung through her window she held back tears.

"Finally." she said.

He scanned her and saw an older Elsa. "You've grown." He told her.

She nodded and hugged him. "It's been two years."

Jack furrowed his brows. "Two years?"

She nodded.

"Did you wait for me?"

Another nod.

Jack squeezed the girl into a hug. "You're too cute." he told her as he showered her with more compliments. He picked her up and spun her in his arms. "I'm sorry Elsa." He said as he kissed the little girl's cheek.

She said she forgave him and they played and he told her of other stories.

Near the end of the winter the two sat with one another.

"Jack, you promise you'll come back right?"

"Of course." He told Elsa as he ruffled her long hair.

"Why can't you stay?"

"I have to meet other people like me."

"Like who?"

"Like a bunny. Like a jolly old man or golden man or an old man cloaked in green."

Elsa laughed. They all sounded like wonderful people if Jack seemed so delighted when discussing them.

Jack spent the rest of the winter with her and when it ended he left again. It was a constant pattern that Elsa assumed she would have to live with. But the next year he didn't come or the year after that or the one after that. Jack was taking too long and it hurt to think about him. She wanted to see him so badly.

Then in her teen years Elsa stopped leaving her window open. Her feelings for Jack wavered but he never truly strayed far from her thoughts. She wanted to stop believing, to stop loving but her promise to him rang strongly.

As Elsa walked down the hall she saw the young man of her dreams leaning against the wall casually.

He had come in through a window in the hall rather than the barricaded ones in her bedroom. The same young man that she barely remembered.

Elsa was upset with him. He made her wait far too long. She wasn't quite mad enough to not speak to him though.

The weather was warm and the sun shone down on him not melting any frost off him. She reached for him and felt the cool touch of his skin. She was infuriated but she still embraced him. The young girl was fond of him. So fond of him that not a single suiter was to her taste since.

"You look beautiful Elsa." he complimented.

"I usually am. It's not like you'd know since you haven't been around." she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"It's not even winter." she said angered.

"I know. I just wanted to see you."

Elsa's cheeks reddened. She held back the urge to smile. She wanted to be mad yet she couldn't place her anger well.

"I miss you." she whispered.

"I've missed you too. My adorable little Elsa." he said as he ruffled her neat hair.

She glowered at him. "I'd hardly call myself little."

"Come on Elsa, ease up."

"When are you leaving?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Tonight. There's some important meeting coming up."

"I'd assume it'd be _really_ important. Can't you stay longer?"

He shook his head.

"Things have changed Jack. How about I show you around?"

She brought him to the garden and walked with him. When they rested underneath a tree, Jack instantly climbed it. Frost covered the tree weakly with only a faint, thin layer covering it.

Elsa frowned and couldn't quite climb up the tree with her gloves on.

"Take them off and take my hand."

She stood there looking up at him as he had just told her to jump off a cliff.

"You won't hurt me." he reassured.

She slid the blue gloves off of her hands and grasped Jack's outstretched hand. He heaved her up and they sat with one another.

She held back her tears wanting to ask him why he was going to leave her again. She wanted him to stay but what did the words of a teenager like herself weigh on him.

That night when Jack snuck out, he ran into Anna. She said hello sadly. "Jack."

"Hi, Anna."

"Elsa hasn't really been out around in a while. Did you take her outside?"

"Yes."

"Jack, you're nice. I hope you come back for her."

He nodded and promised.

"Jack, please come back for her. She's the happiest with you."

* * *

**I will attempt to update more. I just need the motivation to get inspired to write. **


End file.
